


Cosplay is Hard

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cosplay, Crack, Gen, ffxv assassin's festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Noctis wants to cosplay as his favourite Assassin's Creed Character of all time, Altair. It should not be too hard to make that costume... right?





	Cosplay is Hard

  


**Author's Note:**

> Some crack inspired by the FFXV Assassin's festival DLC XD


End file.
